Which Toa Are You?
Which Toa Are You? was a personality test game on scholastic.com. The player is asked a series of ten hypothetical questions, each with six possible answers. Each answer refers to a specific Toa Metru. Judging how the player reacts in each scenario from the possible answers, it can calculate which Toa the player is most like. Example Question 1. Your family goes on vacation to the seashore. You: * a) Boil the water and try to make a mask out of it * b) Have a long conversation with the fish * c) Go swimming and have to be rescued by a lifeguard * d) Write a report for school on the history of sand * e) Study the currents and try to predict tomorrow's weather * f) Go para-sailing all day, without the parachute Results When the quiz is over, the player is shown which of the six Toa Metru their answers suggest they are most like, with a description. The descriptions are as follows: * Vakama - Sometimes you feel like you have more questions than answers. You know what it takes to be a leader, but you’re not sure if other people will follow you. You are most proud of your work and spend a lot of time getting it right. You can adjust easily to other environments and still manage to accomplish what you need to do. * Nokama - You love to learn and share what you have learned. You believe that most disagreements could be settled peacefully if everyone would just talk things out. You spend a lot of time talking to your friends and you family, something you find easy and fun to do. * Matau - You are a in a hurry. Nothing ever happens fast enough for you and you get bored quick. You love to ride rollercoasters and other thrill rides and never take anything too seriously. While others are sitting around making plans, you are going and doing. * Onewa - You are sometimes difficult to get along with. You are good at what you do and you know it, and worse you let everyone else know it too. But you are also a solid ally who isn’t afraid to work hard. You fight for what you believe in, even past the point when you should give up. * Whenua - You’re cautious and scholarly. You love history, and think that there is no such thing as a “new” problem. Everything has been faced and defeated before, and can be again, if you can just find the right information resource. Your favorite way to play a video game is to get tips from someone who has already played. * Nuju - You are hard working and concerned with the future. You find it hard to work with a lot of noise and disturbance around you. You pride yourself on always thinking ahead, but forget to enjoy today. After the quiz, one is offered the options to see their stats (revealing how many of their answers applied to each Toa's personality), see the descriptions of the other characters, or see an image of a Kanoka with a code that could be redeemed at the Kanoka Club (which can be reached via a link below). There is also a "Play Again" link that restarts the quiz. Trivia * On the stats screen of the test, the word Toa is repeatedly misspelled "TAO." * The front page also included advertisements for BIONICLE books and guides. The BIONICLE Legends are erroneously placed under the "Guides" section. There is also an inaccessible section marked "PUZZLES," but, despite the "Coming Soon" label, still cannot be clicked on. External links * Which Toa Are You? Category:Online Games Category:Games Category:2004